Katsuri and Mimmiko
by TittieTypers
Summary: Nahsimi Clan has burned down.. and nobody knows who did it. Plus the two girls are added too team 7? R&R. C: Constructive critism loved. Crappy summary. Redone from original from two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Katsuri and Mimmiko**  
** By TittieTypers**  
** Kitty:s C: in a bit of a rush. But this is the prechapter and then its the first chapter3 **  
** R&R**

Katsuri And Mimmiko: Basic Outlines of the story. Also known as: Prechapter

Character outlines;

Katsuri Mimmiko

dark red hair Medium-light orange hair

light blue eyes darkish blue eyes

straight hair straight hair

side bangs normal slanted bangs

hair down to boobs hair down to butt

hair spikes out a bit hair is up

slightly taller than N+M 1cm taller than naruto

xSasuke xNaruto

Bi-polarish " Nice"

Rude Dreamy

Blunt Tries not to cry

hide sadness happy

pessimist optimist

has an "idc" attitude likes happy people

very sensitive not so sensitive

gets mad easily not angered easily

speaks her mind still gets annoyed by sakura

speaks her annoyance doesnt voice her annoyance

Ikuto Harishima- Team 7 teaching assistant

age; 16 rank; chounin hair; light teal eyes; gray wears square glasses  
Shy , serious , deadlast of his year but still powerful

Tamashīgan: necklace+eyes. ( Soul's Eye)

Rules of the Tanashigan:

Once oppenent is killed , the soul is extracted through the Tamashigan and stored into the necklace. If you do not have the Tamashigan you do not have the necklace and vice-versa. The necklace is given at age 7. It is made for only those whose eyes glowed bright green at birth. Thus indicating that child will be a user of the Tamashigan. One doesnt have to kill to aqquire a soul if they do not wish too. One can simply extract souls from graveyards. That is also a good method of training and seeing how many souls one can control. How many souls one can countrol differs beetween individuals. The longer a person has been desceased the weaker the power of the soul is. When the necklace is taken away from the user they cannot control the souls , use the tamashigan and are considerably weaker.

Nashimi Clan:

The nashimi traits consist of red , orange , or blond straight hair and different shades of blue eyes. The Nashimi clan is known as one of the most morbid clans. They are a clan of Konoha and maintain a friendship with the Uchiha .

Katsuri and MImmiko Family:

Father; Senzu Nashimi  
Mother; Shigumi Nashimi  
Brother; Kai Nashimi ( 5 years older)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Katsuri and Mimmiko  
**_ _**Kitty hereee!  
R&R loves. this is the first chapter[:**_

_**Chapter 1 **__**Mimmiko POV**_

I was playing around with my twin sister , Katsuri , when suddenly I heard my mother's voice from the living room.

" Katsuri , Mimmiko. Come here we have a surprise for you! Its something you've been waiting for along time!" We both looked at each other we walked into the living room , wondering what was going on. In one corner we saw our parents smiling , happily, and in the other corner was our older brother , Kai , glaring at them at them. He turned his hateful gaze on us sending a chill down my spine.  
" Mimmiko ?" Katsuri asked. " Mimmiko" she says more urgently.  
" Huh ?" I asked . Suddenly the walls of my house shift until its not even my house anymore . Im sitting in a vast open field. The sun is on the horizon, leaving the sky bright pink . My sister is standing right in front of me .  
" Mimmiko ! snap out of it !" She yells.  
" Huh? What time is it?" I ask.  
" Time to go home !"  
" Huh? Why? " I questioned.  
" I have a feeling something is wrong , we need to go back " I looked at her funnny. " Uhm what? "  
" Nothing Nevermind let's just go " She ran off in the direction of the clan compound her long dark red braids flying out behind her. I quickly started running after her.  
" Wait up!" I yelled.  
As we ran through the woods I wondered what freaked my sister out so much. I soon saw when we were standing infront of the gate of the compound . My eyes filled with tears.  
' How did this happen ..? ' I kept thinking.

_**Katsuri POV**_

I started banging on my best friend's door tears streaming down my face .  
" Open up! Open up please we need help!" I kept banging my fists against the wooden door . I looked towards Mimmi and could see the tears coming out of her dark blue eyes. Her hands were covering her mouth . I muffled a sob .  
" Mimmiko .. It'll be ok , alright?" I turned back to the door to knock one more time when the door flew open and i had a kunai to my neck.  
" Whoa man! " I yelled and Mimmiko suddenly stopped crying so loudly. My widened light blue eyes were looking into the sharingan of Itachi Uchiha .  
" Itachi !" I couldnt help but feel a little relieved .  
Mimmiko's voice came from behind me " Our clan is on fire!"  
Itchai's eyes widened " Fire?" he murmered. He ran inside his home and soon came out followed by Fugaku .  
" We'll figure this out girls" The Uchiha clan head said before both stoic males left. Suddenly Mikoto and Sasuke appeared at the door.  
" COme in girls. Dont worry everything will be alright" She practiclly shoved us inside her home barely giving us enough time to look back at the ninjas running towards the Nashimi compound. More tears came to my eyes and i could hear my orange haired sister crying softly behind me.

_**Mimmiko POV**_

I walked in behind my sister, to see a still confused Sasuke , not completly sure of what was happening.  
" You're gonna stay here tonight girls" Mikoto said trying to keep a calm facade but we could tell she was just as worried as us.  
" What? No! We have to go- " Katsuri started .  
" No you're staying here." She said sternly setting down two cups of tea infront of us . Neither of us reached for the tea. The stood there in silence as Mikoto rolled out mats for us to sleep on.  
" Sasuke , you need to go to bed." She said looking at Sasuke.  
" Mom..." He started to protest.  
" Everything will be okay " She assured him. She led him to his room and closed the door . Mikoto turned to me and my sister  
" You guys should too. It'll all be okay in the morning." We both laid down but neither one of us fell asleep.  
" Suri? " I whispered in the darkness .  
" Yea?" She said.  
" Is everything going to be okay? " I asked. It too her a moment before she responded.  
" I hope so." She said. We both lay in the darkness completly silent. Althought it seemed like we'd never fall asleep , I guess we reallhy were tired, because eventually we did.

_**Katsuri POV**_

It was morning when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes before remembering the events of the previous night. I suddenly felt very vulnerable.  
" Mimmiko..." I kinda screeched out and my eyes searched the room for my twin.  
I saw light orange hair peaking from under the covers. I relaxed a bit.  
" Katsuri Nashimi..." I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned to look at the Third Hokage and Mikoto.  
" Uhmm... Hokage-sama" I muttered glancing down. I Slowly streched my arm out to Mimmi and softly pat her arm.  
" Mimmi...Mimmiko" I grabbed her arm and started shaking her.  
" Mimmiko Nashimi... WAKE UP!" My sister shot straight up.  
" Huh? Where am I?" She started looking around confused.

_**Mimmiko POV**_

I was awoken by my sister shaking me. I looked around. ' Where was I?'  
This isnt my home, and instead of my mom and dad . Infront of me it was Mikoto , Sasuke's mom, and the Hokage. The Hokage? Now I'm really awake... Why is he here? I looked over at my sister and she looked back at me us both thinking the same thing. The only reason he'd be here is if there was fatalities.  
' How many ' I thought to myself.  
" Hello Katsuri...Mimmiko." He looked at both of us. " Let me just cut to the chase..." he said. He opened his mouth then said something I couldnt understand.  
Something i couldnt wrap my head around , but it echoed in my ears.  
" No one whole Nashimi clan is dead.


End file.
